The Three Dragons
by Haru Yakekoge
Summary: new story. no summary yet.
**HOWDY FOLKS! Sorry it has been a long time, but college and work kind of got in the way. Well any ways, Me (Haru) and Fenric thought about doing a High School DxD fanfic so we came up with this little prologue. I also need help with a title so I would gladly take suggestions. Any ways….**

 **I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This is the way Issei's world ends.

There he stood in his room, a silhouette at his door, and its eyes ablaze with white fire. The heat billowed from the shadow causing sweat to flow freely from every pore in the young lads' body.

The Reaper incarnate, slowly, took a step forward towards his victim.

" **Issei…** " came its unholy tone. The voice itself turned Issei white with fear, causing the terrified boy to stumble backwards.

' _Shit, this is it. I'm gonna die a virgin'_

"… **did you…** " It took another step further. Now within arms reach of the frightened boy.

' _Shitshitshitshitfuckshit. How did he find out?'_

"… **finish your homework?** "

That was it. The dam broke. Issei broke down in tears, dropped to his knees and began begging as the figure stepped into the light.

The 'Reaper incarnate' stood at 6ft '3, with long, black, spikey hair that made his rose eyes stand out. His baggy, black, short sleeved shirt showed his well-toned arms. His black, ripped jeans were covered in a thin layer of dust and bore a steel chain that hung from the belt straps. On his feet were a pair black boots.

"I...I…I s-s-swear i-it's not m-my fault, big brother bought a new game and he convinced me to play it with him," Issei instantly paled at his words when he heard a growl come from beneath his bed.

' _Shitshitshit,'_ Issei panicked _'Why the fuck did I say that'._

Suddenly, another person dragged himself from under Issei's bed, still on his back.

"Oh Issei, you are so dead," the man said as he stood up behind the whimpering teen.

The second man was at least 6'1ft tall, with shoulder length white hair, the long fringe covered his left eye only allowing people to see his hypnotic, emerald green eye. Despite being in a less than reputable hiding spot, he was wearing an immaculate black three piece suit and tie with a dazzling white shirt. He even had a pocket-watch chain hanging loosely from his breast pocket. However, on his feet was a pair of black running shoes.

As the white haired man raised his fist to punch the, now sobbing, boy the first figure let out an exasperated sigh.

"You will not hit my boy, Haru. Unless, you want to be punched as well."

The now identified Haru's fist stopped mere millimetres from Issei's face, as he turned to face Issei's father. Their eye's locked for a mere moment.

White lightning crackled over Haru's body in a steady, rhythmic pulse. Each time it did, the power pooled in his fists.

"You really want to do this Fenric." Haru asked. A smile ghosting across his lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Countered Fenric, as the shadows seemed form sharpened tendrils all pointed at Haru.

Yet, for some inexplicable reason Haru started giggling.

"Stupid Fenny, My name is Haru. H-A-R-U. Not Fenric. That's your name."

With that, all the tension in the room dropped in an instance. Fenric's magic instantly dissipated, as he left the room, muttering along the way about a certain white haired moron.

As soon as he left, Issei turned towards his big brother.

"Thanks, Haru. I really thought Dad was gonna kil-"

*CRACK*

Issei went flying across the room, after Haru punched him in the face. His sudden lesson in flight was short lived, however, as he crashed into the bedroom wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'' Issei yelled as he got up from the floor.

"What? You ratted me out, even after I let you win a couple games." Haru huffed as he crossed his arms and turned his back to the 17 year old.

As Issei was about to retort, when a yell from Fenric yelled up the stairs.

" **ISSEI! GET DOWN HERE NOW. SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES. AND HARU, YOU HAVE A CLASS AT ELEVEN. SO GET MOVING"**

With that, Issei and Haru glanced at each other before rushing down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
